Ipod and a Confession
by kritikaako05
Summary: How can Katara's empty batter-ied ipod can help Aang in confessing his love to her? Short and Fluffy KataraXAang AU


**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I do not own **AVATAR: The Last Airbender** or else I would've made the TV series concentrate more on Katara and Aang's relationship than the latter being an Avatar.

Yet, I do own the plot of this story.

#

There she is, sitting on the bench near the old cypress tree. Her chocolate locks dancing with the soft breeze, tucking a few stray strands behind her ear. She had her eyes closed as she listened to her ipod. What a beautiful scenery she'd made.

'_Man, I've got it bad.'_ Aang thought to himself, silently contemplating his thoughts whether to go and talk to her or not.

'_That's why you've got to tell her what you feel.'_ His conscience argued.

'_What if… What if she rejects me? I can't, we've been best friends after all.'_

'_That's right, have been. Past tense. So it's time to move to the next level. Besides, it's a risk you have to take.'_ His subconscious mind said to him oh-so-wisely.

'_Okay…'_ Aang sighed in resignation. He really needs to tell her or else he's going crazy.

'_Maybe I'm crazy all along.'_ He thought ruefully.

'_Yep! Crazy. Crazy about Katara and crazy in love with her.'_ His conscience pointed out smugly.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He made up his mind. He's gonna tell her his feelings right now.

#

She knew he's there, staring at her. She could feel the intense gaze she sometimes caught from him. She took a quick glance and saw the uncertain and troubled look on his handsome face.

'_Is he… Does he want to avoid me?'_ Her brows furrowed at that thought.

She stole another look and fortunately for her, Aang didn't catch her. She saw the determined look on his face and walked towards her. Sh quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be so absorbed in her now empty-batteried ipod.

She felt a presence to her right. She opened her lids, revealing two azure pools, smiled at him and mouthed a_ 'hello_'.

He smiled at her too. The same warm and goofy smile that sent her heart fluttering_. 'Go on'_. He mouthed as he settled next to her.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt like an idiot for listening to nothing. She opened one eye and peered to him after hearing a couple of sighs from him.

What she didn't expect is to hear the words she longed to hear from him…

#

'_Now, what? I'm here but it seems that she's so absorbed to her ipod to even hear me out.'_ He sighed again.

"Katara, I really love you." He blurted out. He was shocked by what he just did and glanced at Katara if she heard him.

But the same serene and contented-looking face met his gaze and told him otherwise. He didn't know if he should be relieved or what.

"I know, we've been the best of friends ever since and it would be kinda… Uhm, awkward if I tell you what I feel. But I can't help it… What I feel for you… My love for you… It overwhelms me… Yet I don't want to risk our friendship either.

"I guess I just can't help falling for you huh?" He chuckled softly as he looked to his angel's face.

"I really do love you, Katara." He whispered tenderly, his smoky grey eyes full of emotions as she stares lovingly at his beloved's face.

"And I love you too…" Katara sang which caused Aang's tremendous blush. Who wouldn't? He just looked at her, shocked and mouth agape.

Katara opened her eyes, pulled both of her earphones and tucked her ipod to her bag. She turned to Aang and flashed him a sweet smile, her blue eyes bright.

"I love you too…" She told him firmly.

#

"I love you too…"

It took a lot of her patience and willpower to stop herself from the urge of tackling him to the ground and kiss him senseless after she heard his first sentence. She really did a good job of hiding her feelings earlier.

And now, looking at Aang's flushed face, she couldn't help but succumb to her instincts. She pulled Aang, closed her eyes and kissed him. It took a few seconds before she received a reaction from Aang. His arms snaked to his waist and his lips gently moved against hers.

It felt like hours but in reality, it only lasted for 7.5 seconds. Katara broke their kiss because of the lack of life-giving air. She leaned her forehead against his and opened her eyes, her arms around his neck. Aang's eyes a re still closed in contentment albeit still fushed. She couldn't help but giggle. Aang opened his eyes and eventually joined her giggles with his own soft chuckles. They stared at each other for a few moments before curiosity got the better of Aang.

"Wow… That was… intense," He breathed. "But, how did you hear? You seem so absorbed to your ipod."

She giggled softly and blushed before answering. "I guess you have to thank Toph for emptying the battery of my ipod." She said as she stared at his mesmerizing smoky grey eyes.

Aang,s brows shot upwards. "You mean…"

"Yup! I heard nothing but you hole dramatic confession." And laughed.

"Oh well, I guess I do owe her." He muttered, still a bit red from embarrassment but his lips tugged, smirk crossing his mouth and mischief twinkling in his eyes. "But I've got more things on my mind rather than looking for her just to express my gratitude."

She, again my friends, is involved lip-locking with the man of her dreams- a bald young, goofy, innocent man who loves her with all his heart. The two are now lost in their own little world.

'Thanks, Toph.'

#

Somewhere…

"ACHOOOOOOOO!!" Toph sneezed rather loudly.

"Wow! Some sneeze you've got there!" Sokka teased.

"Shut up, Snoozles!" The blind yet tough lass snapped.

Zuko just rolled is eyes at the two and is wondering what the bloody hell is taking Aang long to find Katara for lunch break.

#

Well… What do you think?

I just started writing fanfics so please bear with my grammar, spelling or tenses I've unintentionally messed up. Reviews and Constructive Criticisms are welcomed but please don't be harsh. Hehehe…


End file.
